Soul Eater: Overrated
by NerdPrincess101
Summary: Alice, Rena, and Hina join the DWMA. Problems creep up when a weapon that can't stand blood and has a sadistic meister who has been assigned part of the group to defeat the Immortal Servants. Dark secrets are reavealed. Discontinued until farther notice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah... I'm making another one... I'm so lame.**

**Hina-chan: Yeah, you are.**

**Rena-chan: Hey! -crires- Alice, she's being mean to me again!**

**Alice: Hina! Bad elbow-blade! -flicks Hina-chan's nose-**

**Hina-chan: Ow!**

**Rena-chan: As you may have noticed, I am the author. I just love this name (it means "reborn") and I had planned this out. Her looks are only semi-based off mine and she will act like me. Gives you a nice veiw of me! Here are the characters. There will be three, maybe more later on. Don't own soul eater, own everything else.**

**Hinapouri Nakamura- Also know as Hina-chan by her sister, Rena. Has bright red hair that goes below her waist and red eyes. Bad-ass type of attitude. Daring and hot-headed. Very short. Usually wears a long leather coat that reaches the floor, long sleeved black collared button up shirt and loose tie, black skirt, and black knee-high boots. Weapon.**

**Rena Nakamura- Hina-chan's younger sister. Has auburn hair that goes just below her shoulders and blue eyes. Only an inch or two taller than her sister. Smart, though nobody would think it. Careful, always thinks things through. Has a very bad temper. Usually nice enough. Always smiling. Hates blood. Usually wears a black jacket that belonged to her father, a purple checkered shirt with half sleeves, dark-wash boot-cut jeans, and black high-tops. Weapon.**

**Alice Wilson- Rena and Hina-chan's meister partner. Has brown hair that goes down to the middle of her back and light brown eyes. Much taller than the Nakamura sisters. Very sweet. Sadistic when it comes down to it. Though she is usually nice at the first impression, once she drops her guard she becomes very violent. Usually wears a school-girl outfit.**

**Soul Eater: Overrated**

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the dark inside of me?_

_No will ever change this animal I have become_

**Chapter 1**

She stood with her blowing out behind her, shorts that she wore under her short skirt sticking out. Her deep brown eyes gazed out determinedly. Her twin elbow blades gleamed in the sun and two female faces appeared in them. One had bright, fiery red hair and matching eyes, a smirk settling on her lips. The other had auburn hair falling just below her shoulders and kind, deep blue eyes.

"Ready for this?" the red-head taunted the bluenette who had challanged them. The girl with auburn hair sweatdropped.

"Hina-chan, don't provoke him!" she pleaded. Hinapouri paid no head.

"I have to agree with Rena on this one, Hina," the brunette said. "He's already mad at us for 'stealing his spotlight' or whatever. I'd rather not worsen the situation."

"Says the sadistic girl," Rena mutters, making Hina snicker.

"What was that?" the brunette snapped, eyes a bit too wide. A slightly crazed look had crept into them.

"Nothing!" the sisters immediately said, hands flying up in surrender. Luckily, the brunette turned the sadistic look on the blunette.

"Die," only her weapons heard her say this as a rather scary grin lit her features. As shebeaat the boy to a bloody pulp, all three weapons turned back. The bluenette's weapon had long, dark hair.

"Black Star!" she cried in horror. Even without weapons, the brunette still beat the boy. He weapons rushed to stop her, dragging her away using her underarms.

"Let me go!" the brunette cried.

"Alice, you've gone too far!" Hina snapped. "Once again, you've made Rena-chan have a breakdown!"

Looking at the auburn-haired girl, Alice saw this was true. Though the girl was still holding her tightly, her eyes were wide with horror and trained on Black Star as his weapon panicked and tried to wake him up. Her face was pale, her lips moving but not forming words. Her legs were also shaking. Her grip on Alice got tighter and tighter. Alice sighed guiltily and relaxed.

"Go on and fox her again," Alice said. "I'll behave."

Hina nodded her thanks, then stood in front of Rena, blocking her veiw. The empty eyes stared at her own crimson orbs. Then she slapped her younger sister.

"Snap out of it!" she snapped as Rena held her cheek and stared at her sister. She was better, though still pale with shaking knees.

"Ow," she said hoarsely. Hina nodded in approval.

"Next time, don't look," Hina said. Rena nodded weakly.

At that moment, Black Star leaped up, still covered in blood. His weapon nearly fainted.

"Oh, no!" he cried like the world was ending. "I lost! How will I surpass God if I can beat that puny school girl?"

"Puny school girl?" Alice repeated in hurt.

Seeing her friend's expression, Rena flared up in anger and stomped over to Black Star. She grabbed his shirt, pullied him down, and yanked her knee up. Then she let go and stepped back a bit, watching him fall to the ground in pain. She had hit him where the sun didn't shine. She loomed over him, eyes gleaming, fist held up in anger.

"_Don't ever_," her voice was menacing and she paused a bit between words to add affect. "_Insult my meister again._ Got it?" She raised her foot in a silent threat. Black Star nodded like a wimp. Rena marched away.

"Black Star, are you alright?" his weapon cried feverishly

"Hey, Tsubaki," he said, still curled inn his own puddle of blood from Alice's beating. "Remind me to never piss that girl off. She's plays dirty."

Tsubaki nodded as if it was his last dying words. How she handled him the world would never know.

The three girls walked off too class, looking quite creepy after the scene they'd left behind. Hina had a confident and knowing smirk on her lips, as always. Alice was calm and content, looking like a nice girl, the crazed glint hiding in her eyes almost invisible. Rena looked scariest of all. She had her hands clasped behind her back, big smile gracing her lips, skipping beside then, looking completely innocent. It was terrifying.

When they arrived in class, a scapel flew right past Alice's head. Her hair hid her face as she pulled it outof the wall. Hina sweatdropped and Rena covered her eyes.

"Not again," they both said.

The scapel flew right at the teacher. He dodged just in time. Only then did Alice look up, grinning sadistically. Rena ran up to the professor and bowed in apology.

"I'm so sorry, sensei!" she exclaimed. "You see, our meister is quite a bit sadistic."

"I see," he said holding up a hard to stop her. "In that case, we'll get along just fine. I'm Dr. Franken Stein."

"What are we doing in class today, ?" Alice asked as she and her weapons found seats. Everybody stayed silent, already knowing, not bothering to pay attention.

"Dissecting a penguin," Stein replied, glasses gleaming as he pulled off the sheet, revealing a traumatized penguin.

Three things happened at once: Hina banged her head on the table repeatedly, Alice laughed in joy, and Rena paled a lot, looking ready to cry. Each had a boy next to them. Hina looked up as an annoying voice asked what was wrong. Looking up, she groaned. It was Black Star.

"Why me?" she asked the sky, then started banging her head again. She then looks at Black Star. "Shouldn't you be outside dying or something?"

An albino boy stared at Alice as if she were insane, then glanced at his meister partner, who was reading a book.

"Oh, no," he said quietly, realizing that this girl could be just as bad as Stein, maybe worse.

A boy with black hair and three white stripes running horizontally through the left side of it looked at Rena in worry.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

The scapel came up. Rena watched in terror as it came down. As it sloced open the poor penguin, she gasped and pulled her knees up, hiding her face in her knees and crying as she heard the repulsive sounds of a helpless animal being pulled apart. The boy soon realized what was wrong. _She'll die in this class,_ he thought in sympathy.

"Hey," he said again, lightly touching her arm. She peeked up at him, her blue eyes meeting his golden eyes. "I am Death the Kid, Kid for short. I'm sorry to say that Stein does this every day."

She forced a weak smile. "I'm Rena Nakamura," she responds. She flinches as a suctioning noise is made. Her already pale face gets worse. "Every day?" Her voice comes out as a wimper and she begins crying again.

Kid sweatdrops, not knowing what to do. _This girl is toast,_ he thinks.

**Rena: Gee, Kid, how nice!**

**Kid: It's the truth.**

**Hina: -bangs head on table- IM NEXT TO BLACK STAR! -sobs-**

**Black Star: -sobs- I LOST IN A FIGHT!**

**Soul: -sobs- I'M NEXT TO A TEENAGE GIRL VERSION OF STEIN!**

**Alice: Stein is my favorite teacher.**

**Rena and Hina: -sweatdrop- Sadist...**

**Rena: Couples are Rena/Soul**

**Alice: Alice/Black Star**

**Hina: Hina/Kid**

**Rena: I put them next to the different people though. HAHA!**

**Hina: Sadly, I'm the most normal of us all. And I'm kind of... well, emo.**

**Rena: If you want to see what Hina looks like, look up Shakugan No Shana. I haven't seen the series myself, just two episodes, but thats who she looks likes.**

**Hina: Yep. My name means "The darkest of nights" thats why Rena picked it.**

**Rena: Next chapter: The Terrible Trio meet everybody!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hehe... Chapter two is here!**

**Rena: -runs in humming a spy movie tune-**

**Hina: WTH Rena?**

**Rena: SHHHH! I'm saving the poor animal Stein is dissecting today.**

**Alice: Why? It's fun when he dissects things!**

**Rena: -cries- NO IT'S NOT! -looks at the cage on the floor- OMG IT'S A GIANT SPIDER! I think I'll let him dissect that.**

**Hina: You can dissect spiders? O.O!**

**Alice: Apparently. BTW, if you have seen/read Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist, check out ****Fma-Poke-Naruto-soul guy's story! It's a crossover between those two and Soul Eater! **

**Rena: I own myself, Alice, Hina, the plot, any other Oc's I create, and nothing else.**

**Chapter 2**

Rena sighed in relief as class ended. She was out before Stein could say a word. She stopped outside the door and waited for her partners.

"Rena, you alright?" Hina asked as she walked out with a disturbingly happy Alice. Rena thought about this for a moment. Before she got to reply, Kid came out with a group of people.

"Ah, Rena," he said, nodding at her. "Are you alright?" Rena opened her mouth, but was beat to it again.

"Oh, Kid, who's this?" A tall blonde asked. She smiled at Rena. "I'm Liz, one of Kid's weapons. Patty is my sister, his other weapon." She jabbed her thumb at a shorter blonde.

"Oh, how rude of me," Kid started. "Rena, these are my friends, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, and Chrona. Everybody, this is Rena."

Rena smiled and waved shyly. "Hello," she said quietly, looking at the tiles covering the ground. Suddenly, they were very fascinating.

"Hi!" it was Maka who spoke first. "Would you like to sit with us at lunch?"

Rena looked up. "Well, I'm sitting with my sister and my meister," she told them. "Maybe if they want to I could, but it's kind of a rule that we sit together."

"That's okay!" Black Star exclaimed. She stared at him with wide eyes as he continued yelling. "We'll wait!"

Hina grabbed her sister's wrist. "Let's go," she said.

"I'm sorry," Rena called back. Alice waved to the group and took off after the girls. "Hina, why did you pull me away like that?"

Hina scoffed. "We have no need to hang out with that idiot, Black Star." Rena shrugged.

"He might not be that bad," she says. "You know, like that kid from our old school. Whatever his name was! He always seemed really immature and annoying, but we sat with him and he wasn't that bad at all."

Hina gave her a look as if to ask what she was on. "He threw a wet cloth at Aki-chan," she says, raising an eyebrow.

"But… yeah, bad example," Rena admits. "I just think we should give him and all of them a chance."

"I agree!" Alice pipes up. "We should! Soul seemed scared of me, though."

"I would be, too," Hina remarks. She pauses. "Who is Soul?"

"The albino!" Alice exclaims.

"Oh," Hina and Rena say together.

They arrive in the lunch room and sit at a table by themselves. Soon, they find the group from before sitting with them. Black Star is squished next to Rena, Tsubaki on the other side of him. Hina is on the other side of Rena then came Alice. Next to Alice sits a terrified Soul. Maka is next to Soul, Chrona beside her then sits Patty, Kid, and Liz in that order. It is a tight squeeze, but they all fit.

"Really?" Alice asks. "This is how we spend lunch? Packed like sardines around this lunch table? I need elbow room, people!"

Soul cowers against Maka, who slams a book on his head. He whimpers and moves away from her. "Maybe we could split into two tables," Maka suggests. Rena nods enthusiastically. So, they do just that. At the previous table are now Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka, Chrona, Rena, and Alice. Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Hina moved to the table beside it.

"Okay, well, what do we do now?" Alice asks.

Rena lets out a yelp and holds her head. "Brain freeze!" she yells out, whimpering. Alice sweat drops, along with Maka and Chrona. Black Star pats her head and Tsubaki can't help but think how she has this child-like cuteness about her.

"Don't worry, just my presence makes everything better!" Black Star exclaims. Tsubaki sweat drops. This was going to be a long day.

**Rena: -emo corner- this chapter totally sucked!**

**Alice: it wasn't that bad, Rena!**

**Hina: No, you're right. It sucked.**

**Rena: -cries- I'm sorry! It sucked! I couldn't think of what to write! I'm horrible at the beginnings of stories! I promise it'll get better as we get into the plot!**

**Hina: Don't count on it.**

**Rena: You're so mean!**

**Alice: Hey, have you guys heard off Excalibur?**

**Hina: What?**

**Rena: Next chapter- you guessed it! Alice takes us to find Excalibur!**

**Hina: Why? We're her weapons. We couldn't wield it.**

**Rena: Deal with it. It adds humor when we are there.**


End file.
